


Dark in the Park

by KillerKissed



Category: Original Work, exophilia - Fandom, teratophilia - Fandom
Genre: Drow, Elf, F/M, Female Reader, NSFW, Smut, monster x reader, public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 17:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16958370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerKissed/pseuds/KillerKissed





	Dark in the Park

The Drow beside you held your hand as you shakily walked through the park. It was dark for you, with every shadow and creak of the wind settling into your nerves. You were jittery for this reason but it was not the only thing that worried you. The long, white hair of your boyfriend flowed in the window like leaves falling off the trees. He dropped your hand and walked a few steps up the dark path before stopping. He looked back at you, those lilac eyes standing out from his polished obsidian skin.

You frowned as the hand in his pocket seemed to pull a remote out. His thumb slid against a button, slowly sliding it up until it was maxed out.

You slid into the ground, keeping your legs together as much as possible as you did so. Your dress flared out around you with your hands gripping at the fabric. A soft buzz filled the air and you looked up at your lover with heat. The vibrator in your underwear continued to buzz. You gasped as your squirming made it hit your special spot and leaned forward, holding your stomach. Your boyfriend walked forward into the poor light of the street lamp and kneeled beside you, his whole dark attire making him like a second shadow.

“Is there a problem, my dear?” His voice was like silk.

You looked back up at him. “You’re so mean, Alakantar. You know I can’t walk like this. You’ve done this all night from the restaurant to the club to here. I can handle it no longer.”

He gave you a soft smile. “Then what are you asking for?”

“I need you. “ You pleaded, hand going to his jacket.

His sharp features looked almost chiseled from marble in this light. “Here?”

You nodded, looking around. “No one’s here.” His hand slid the remote back down to off and slipped it back into the pocket. The drow stood up, before walking over to a bench and sitting down. His arms stretched out to hold onto the metal back. You gulped a little bit, his presence always overpowering. You stood up slowly, legs wobbly from before but you made it over to him. You made quick work of his pants and released his half-hard length. Your mouth wrapped around his head and slowly took his long length. You began to suck on his cock slowly, making sure to please him as well as make it nice and wet. The Drow offered very little in noise to give you an idea of how you were doing. You took him all the way down your throat and only then did his hips jolt.

The cock popped from your mouth and you stood up, looking at your boyfriend. He stared at you, face unwavering. You pulled your panties down from underneath your dress and pulled them off, placing them beside him. You looked at him again, seeing him almost look right behind you before sitting on his lap. You ground against his cock, the heat of his skin against yours almost making you cum from all the foreplay. You felt it slide between your soaked pussy back and forth, just gently bumping your clit every so often. You huffed as he seemed to not be paying attention and pulled your dress up, your cunt exposed to the night air.

His attention snapped back to you as you leaned up, giving him a full view of his cock sinking into your body. You dropped on it fully, it hitting your womb with a pleasurable tingle. You moaned softly as you stretched to accommodate him. You watched as his nostrils flared out and pupils dilated. You closed your eyes and started to bounce on his cock. Little whimpers and groans filled the air as his cock gently stroked your inner walls. You grabbed onto the back of the bench and began to bounce a little bit faster. He bottomed out every time you fell back down on it. You tried to not be too loud but it wasn’t working very well. Your noises were escaping easily. You sat up on his cock and slowly pulled your arms out of the top of your dress to expose your bare breasts. A low growl came from his throat.

You looked up to meet his gaze, his stare both hungry and deadly. Alakantar grabbed your face, squeezing your cheeks together to make you pout before kissing you roughly. His tongue came into your mouth and practically dominated your senses. You always got love drunk on him. His hands grabbed your hips while he slid down on the bench. The Drow suddenly began to thrust up into you as your ass was out for all to see. You bit his bottom lip and sucked on it, your noises muffled from the action. Alakantar was having none of it. He pulled away and licked your cheek before whispering in your ear. “Be loud for me.”

At the angle he was coming in at, that wasn’t hard. Your volume was at shameful levels. Your Drow boyfriend continued to fuck up into you. You loved this angle. It felt like he could truly knock you up at any minute.

“I’m going to cum.” You panted, hands gripping his shirt causing wrinkles.

“Are you?” He asked, your eyes flickered to his face as he seemed to stare into the park behind you.

You were too deep into your lust to care. “May I please?” The Drow nodded and you collapsed against him. He continued to thrust inside of you and your body followed the instructions. You came with a delicate shiver and continued to take everything he had to give. Alakantar grew sloppy in both in pace and hold on you. You sat up a little bit on him as the last shockwaves of your orgasm gave you a high. You bounced softly down on him and his gaze went to the sky. You could see he was trying to hold himself together for a bit longer. You started to move faster.

“I want your cum, baby. Gimme it! Lemme coax it out of you.”

His head jerked so he could stare at you. His lips curled in a smirk. “Do you deserve such a treat?”

You nodded as you continued bouncing on his cock. Your boyfriend took satisfaction in this. You continued to work his length, moving your hips in all the ways he liked. He started to focus on your move, hands wandering all over your body. His fingers groped your breasts and pulled on your nipples. You gasped softly and lost your focus on him. His hands went back to your hips. Alakantar started to once again use your hole for his own. Soon the both of you began to make love loudly. You clung to him as he pulled you close, his thrusting getting chaotic. You could tell he was getting near. You licked up his neck to his ears where he squeezed you hard as you took the sensitive elf ears into your mouth. You sucked on the tip softly and rubbed the other ear between your fingers. He grew wild beneath you. Your body was brought hard against him before his hands found your pussy lips and spread you as much as possible. You felt his cum shoot inside you, squirt after squirt soon after. You whimpered as you felt his cum covering your insides.

You placed your chin on his chest and smiled. “At least we didn’t get caught.”

Alakantar chuckled softly. “There are so many people in this park right now.”

You raised an eyebrow. “There is literally no one here.”

He made eye contact you with, his lilac eyes bright against his dark skin. “You don’t have night vision.”


End file.
